


Odd Eye (My Eyes On You)

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, TopSoo, hybridau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo’s a workaholic and thanks to his caring co-workers they give him a special present. He wants to refuse whatever they have planned, but once his eyes lays upon a cute feline hybrid he thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Eye (My Eyes On You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of the 12 Days of Kaisoo - loosely Christmas themed compilation I'm working on! I'm cross-posting this on aff under "All I Want For Christmas is Kaisoo" 
> 
> xoxosies.

Kyungsoo lets out a dejected sigh when he finds there is no way out of today’s gathering with his coworkers. It’s the team manager, Joonmyeon’s birthday and he can’t necessarily refuse. His face grimaces as he watches Jongdae and Joonmyeon dancing together as they sing some pop song. Something about growling like a wolf and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to know any further about it. The two start grinding and it’s not an appealing sight. 

 

Chanyeol is there recording them with his phone. The tall goof has got his necktie around his head and wears the tambourine like an oversized necklace. Chanyeol grabs the other mic and oh god he’s slurring every other word, a line too behind of the rapping part. Kyungsoo takes off his round framed glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. Why does he have to witness this hot mess? 

 

Oh no. There goes Joonmyeon’s dress shirt as the manager whirls it in circular motions while screaming,”YEAH! SPIN IT LIKE A HELICOPTER!” in horrible English. Chanyeol is on the ground laughing, practically losing his shit. Jongdae is now recording everything from Chanyeol’s phone and Kyungsoo’s body tenses when the former is walking towards him with a microphone. Down goes the rest of beer in Kyungsoo’s glass. This is going to be a long night.

 

His coworkers—read: not _friends_ — are an interesting group, but Kyungsoo is thankful they still get their work done. They are a small internal auditing team of four at a mid-size electronic company based in Seoul. Kyungsoo is a senior auditor meanwhile Jongdae and Chanyeol are in junior positions. Jongdae is fresh out of college and Chanyeol is almost done finishing his two years in the position. It means time for a promotion and Chanyeol recently passed the last part of the Certified Public Accountant exam. Kyungsoo really hopes he gets a promotion too. Joonmyeon is moving to supervise the international tax department and despite the objective person he is, Kyungsoo doesn’t get why the elder is doing it willingly. 

 

Auditing was Kyungsoo's calling and taxes will never be. He does have to deal with several legality issues and they do sometimes involve the tax department but he rather not delve any further in that field. Yes, auditing included long working hours and demanding deadlines though it was something Kyungsoo could perfectly handle the past five years. 

 

The only thing Kyungsoo tends to lack in are communication skills. It’s amazing how well Kyungsoo’s career in accounting has been going. Kyungsoo didn’t like the idea of dealing with several people at one time. Funny how his job requires him to be social. People in higher positions and the dreadful external auditors was more than enough to Kyungsoo. He doesn’t like that they require other people to audit—often questioning the authenticity of— _his_ work when he knows there is nothing wrong with his findings. However rules are rules and it is illegal to not have a third party checking up on them. The role of an auditor is to always have a curious and intuitive mindset. Most importantly don’t let your emotions get the best of you. Conflicts of interest is not something Kyungsoo had a problem with in the past.

 

Choosing a major to study in college was a no brainer. He knew he always wanted to be directly in the workforce as a salaryman. Kyungsoo didn’t want to bother pursuing something that didn’t give him stability as that is how he lived his whole life. Everything was calculated and when things didn’t go his way he’ll do his best to make sure it does. The process may hold importance but the final outcome is what really matters to him. 

 

His parents didn’t object Kyungsoo’s choice of studying accounting since the path he chose will guarantee him a job and steady income. Kyungsoo has heard how mundane and stressful working in accounting could be. Many told him that he must be good in numbers and he actually isn’t. Of course he knew at least algebra, but people honestly don’t understand accountants rely on computers much more these days. 

 

As he continued his college career he found a certain charm about accounting.  One needs to be good at critical thinking and it amazed him how the theories and rules were vital to keep the economy afloat. The courses were incredibly difficult and there were times Kyungsoo wanted to rip his face off but there was a satisfaction when he did well on an exam or when he answers correctly in class. So what if people thought he was a nerd for finding such things exciting. Their opinions are the least of his problems.

 

Auditing was his favorite course in college. He learned through the Enron case and the creation of the Sarbanes-Oxley Act in America along with several other cases internationally that the necessity of internal controls for a company is more important than what people normally think. 

 

Being an auditor is similar to being an investigating officer: finding any potential risks within management and proposing solutions, referencing to past federal cases, researching through transactions to make sure each is authentic, assure that all employees are upholding integrity and actually doing their own jobs, applying rules recognized globally that give businesses their foundation. The list goes on. Entering journal entries, balancing trial balances, and updating income statements? That’s child’s play to Kyungsoo. He can’t help but like the idea that in his profession he is _needed._ Although Kyungsoo will never admit this out loud it made him feel valued.

 

///

 

His head is pounding and it takes great effort to move each foot closer to his front door. Kyungsoo is glad he doesn’t have work in a few hours. Nice how Joonmyeon’s birthday was on a Friday. Kyungsoo also doesn’t have to go into work on Saturday to play catch up. Once Kyungsoo types in the passcode he can still manage to punch in he takes his dress shoes off by the door. His beige trenchcoat is first tossed on the floor and more articles of clothes join it as he trudges to the bedroom. 

 

He can’t wait for his body to hit the soft cotton and he can sleep without caring when he wakes up. Clean freak Kyungsoo as Chanyeol likes to call him (among several other nicknames) would normally stress over the mess he created but he’s too fuckin tired. Kyungsoo barely slept all week and he didn’t part with his coworkers until 5am. Joonmyeon at least graciously paid for his taxi ride home. Eventually Kyungsoo is left with only his boxer briefs and opens the door to his room. 

 

Kyungsoo wonders if he is hallucinating when he finds out he is not alone in his apartment. He rubs the sleepiness from his eyes and puts back on his glasses. His eyes widen when he gets a real look at what or _who_ was sleeping in his bed. 

 

It doesn’t take a genius to realize there is a feline hybrid before him: light pink tousled hair, contrasting tanned skin, strong eyebrows, chiseled jaw, pouty lips, chocolate brown ears with a matching colored tail that peeped out from the blanket. A red ribbon is found around the hybrid's neck. Kyungsoo hopes the other is fully clothed, forgetting he should be the one with clothes on. 

 

Curiosity gets the best of him and he is now standing next to the bed. There is a small box with a note placed on the nightstand. Kyungsoo opens the box first and his face contorts into confusion. Inside is a black leather collar with a small bell and name tag that read “Jongin.” On the back of the tag is his own name and phone number. Then it dawns on him that he is apparently the new owner of the slumbering cat. Kyungsoo curses under his breath and hesitantly begins to read the note.

 

_ To our hardworking (and squishy!) Sorry, Jongdae wrote that.  _

_ (and borderline a closet psychopath) I’m sorry once again. Please don’t take what Chanyeol wrote personally. I’m not going to write on a new note card because I recently ordered them and won’t waste it. H A H! Says the rich kid who doesn’t really need this job imo. CHANYEOL.  _

_ Anyways….Dear Kyungsoo, _

_ We all know how much you love working as an auditor. Much more than all of us combined. Though I worry…we all worry that work may be taking too much of your life. You deserve to indulge once in awhile. I was a tad against this idea (you know what I think about forcing certain things upon people) but we all agreed you needed to have a pet at home to keep you company. We all know setting up another blind date would end in disaster. My sister still despises you. You should’ve told me you were gay from the start. _

_ You will find Jongin is not just any pet. Once we saw him we knew he was perfect for you. Okay, this note turned out to be longer than planned. Good thing I don’t write too large because you cannot write on the back of this. My fountain pen does not go on the embossed texture as nicely…not that you would care. _

_ Hope you like our gift to you! It is technically from me since I paid for it (It was with my own personal money and not the company’s funds, I promise. Do not double check on Monday.) but I guess the intention behind it was mutual. Take care of yourself and I know you will do great as the new internal auditor manager. You always know where to find me if you ever need help. _

_ Regards,  
Joonmyeon _

  

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to think after he finishes reading the note. Joonmyeon also hinted that he would be getting the manager position. He should feel excited about the promotion he deserves but he oddly feels nothing. At least his new _pet,_ Jongindistracts him once more. The hybrid stirs in his sleep as there is a new scent coming to his attention. He scrunches his nose and his face grimaces at the foul smell of sweat and alcohol. The hint of strawberries is pleasing at least. 

 

Jongin blinks a few times before he notices he is no longer alone in the apartment. He had been waiting all night after being delivered by the shelter he came from. He remembers one of the humans he saw last week when he was let inside the apartment. After changing his clothes, Jongin was simply told to wait in the bedroom until his new owner arrives. 

 

He hesitantly looks up at the human and he blushes when he sees the other is half naked. Jongin knew the original purpose of his kind, especially at his age but didn’t expect them to be doing anything physical so soon. He won’t deny the human was attractive and unconsciously licks his lips when his eyes fall upon the taut muscles and clothed member. His instinct tells him to touch it though he’s cut out from his daze when the human finally speaks.

 

“So, your name is Jongin?” Kyungsoo musters to say as he stares back at the hybrid’s eyes. One is blue like the freezing arctic waters and other is a warm hazel. It’s odd but not peculiar enough to send Kyungsoo away. Jongin nods in response and slowly sits up. Kyungsoo clears his throat when he finds the other is wearing one of his sweaters and presumably nothing else. 

 

The sleeves used to be too long for Kyungsoo but after gaining some more muscle he could barely get his arms through the sweater. Jongin is much slimmer than him and his frame is quite small. The sweater dips enough to show the deep clavicle and Kyungsoo is a sucker for those. He also doesn’t mind the sliver of thighs he can see since Jongin pushed the blankets away. Appearance-wise the hybrid is definitely Kyungsoo’s type and he guesses his coworkers know him more than he lets on. 

 

Jongin plays with the random string at the hem of the sweater and there is twinge of pink on his cheeks. “M..master. May I have some water?” he asks meekly. Kyungsoo internally coos at the hybrid’s shyness but wait, Jongin had called him by something he wasn’t used to. “Master?” He echoes back the title and it is his turn to blush. The man is still not used to having his own pet and one that can perfectly communicate with him is intriguing yet confusing at the same time.  

 

“You are my owner, correct?” Jongin’s head turns to the side to show his confusion. The other is quick to nod his head but what he wants to say next takes a moment. “Yeah….b..but you can call me Kyungsoo.” Jongin’s lips purse into a slight pout as he thinks aloud. “That is a nice name…Kyungsoo."

 

The said man bites back a groan. He shouldn’t enjoy the way Jongin says his name. It gives him thoughts he hasn’t had in a long time. He grunts when he realizes he should stop his fantasies and get Jongin a glass of water. “Yeah…uhhh…just hold on a sec.” Kyungsoo leaves the bedroom and steps on his clothes on the way to his kitchen. Oh right. He’s pretty much naked. He hastily puts his slacks back on and tries to put his dress shirt as well. 

 

Despite being a button too early he doesn’t bother to start over. His torso is covered enough. Kyungsoo quietly pours some water from the pitcher kept in his fridge as if it was a normal thing for him to do in the morning, except it was for someone else. He walks back to the bedroom a bit more cautious this time. He unknowingly enters this way to not scare Jongin. 

 

Jongin diligently waits in the same spot and his head doesn’t turn up when the door opens. Kyungsoo goes back to where he stood before and hands over the glass. “Here.” The other simply nods and takes the glass with both hands. He drinks the water and Kyungsoo can see the ears aren’t droopy as much. There is also the occasional swish of the tail. Kyungsoo frowns when he thinks Jongin must have been dehydrated and probably didn’t think he was allowed to go to the kitchen. The man wouldn’t have minded. He’s not a completely heartless person and understands that even hybrid pets have needs too. And so with that thought it encourages Kyungsoo to check on Jongin. “Is there anything else you need?”

 

“No, Master,” answers Jongin. The glass is now empty and Kyungsoo sets it on the nightstand. This time Kyungsoo doesn’t remind Jongin to call him by his name. He chokes on his own spit when Jongin suddenly asks him something instead. “Would you like to be pleasured before retiring, Master?”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head and assures there is no need for uh…that. He tries to avoid Jongin’s crestfallen face and decides to take a shower first before cooking something for Jongin to eat. Previously Kyungsoo was exhausted and now most of the fatigue had went away. 

 

“I can uh…take care of it myself. I’ll be right back.” He walks towards the dresser to get some sleeping clothes. Kyungsoo doesn’t notice the sigh he lets out and Jongin is naturally worried for his owner’s well-being. 

 

“Master, I can see that you are stressed.” Jongin gets off the bed and Kyungsoo audibly gulps as he looks over to the former. The hybrid thinks he is simply walking towards his owner but Kyungsoo thought the way those hips swayed and how those smooth legs can go on and on gave him certain urges. Jongin is only taller by a few inches yet the height difference doesn’t bother Kyungsoo. He’s too busy enjoying the view of the rest of his body. How can the hem of the sweater teasingly cover what he really wants to see? "Please, let me help you.” Kyungsoo doesn’t dare to ask what Jongin has in mind. He has a clear idea as the other gets onto his knees.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t protest when Jongin unzips the slacks and lets it pool at his ankles. He watches in anticipation as Jongin is at eye level with his clothed dick. Jongin mouths at the shape and Kyungsoo shudders at the sudden contact. Jongin’s tongue traces the protruding shape in the underwear and inhales the musky scent that his owner emits. There is now a wet patch of saliva and Kyungsoo wants to shove his dick into that pretty mouth so badly. But he waits. Agonizing as it may be he wants Jongin to go at a pace that he is comfortable with. 

 

Jongin’s fingers are at the waistband and he looks up waiting for Kyungsoo to stop him. His owner only gives him a small smile and sees it as a sign to continue. The underwear is pulled down mid-thigh and Kyungsoo’s hard cock springs out. Jongin observes as it twitches when he licks off the precum. His ears perk up when he hears Kyungsoo moan his name. 

 

This time he sucks on the head with a hand to keep Kyungsoo’s dick in place. Jongin begins to stroke the thick girth and hollow his cheeks when his mouth takes a bit more in. Kyungsoo is large in size and it excites Jongin when he thinks of where else it can go. Jongin mewls when Kyungsoo tugs at his hair. He likes the feeling of his hair being pulled and the sound of his owner lowly moaning his name penetrates his ears. It is a sign that he is doing well. 

 

“Oh _fuck_.” Jongin was a natural. His tongue suddenly licks from the underside of his cock and works his way back up again. The way he takes all of Kyungsoo until his nose is grazing the patch of hair below the man’s stomach has him gasping for air. Jongin tends to each ball sac as he continues his ministrations. It is when he looks up at his owner that Kyungsoo almost loses it. 

 

Jongin’s lips were stretched out to accommodate the thickness and there was saliva running down his chin. His eyes are fixated on his new owner. The man inaudibly whines at the erotic sight. Someone this beautiful shouldn’t be doing this for him. As if Jongin read his thoughts, he goes at a faster pace. He wants his owner to know his capabilities. Jongin wants to feel needed too.

 

As Jongin allows him to thrust deeply into his mouth, Kyungsoo can tell that he is close. They continue to look at each other as a few more thrusts have him let out a guttural groan. The hybrid willingly swallows and his tail swishes in delight. His owner tastes simply divine. Jongin trembles when Kyungsoo leans over to lick off the remaining cum on the side of his chin. 

 

The man parts the sweaty bangs sticking onto Jongin’s forehead and smiles when Jongin leans into the touch. Jongin wants more affection, he assumes. Kyungsoo begins to pet Jongin’s head and his fingers continue to run through the soft tousles. He is caught off guard by the purr when he scratches behind one of the ears. 

 

Jongin looks at him and Kyungsoo has never had the urge to kiss someone else so much in his life. He does just that. He helps Jongin up from his knees and their lips make contact. The kiss is chaste as they savor the moment. Jongin’s hands cling onto the man’s shirt as the other pulls him in closer. 

 

Lips softly brush against each other and the sounds they make within each contact is only heard in the room. Kyungsoo breaks from the kiss and chuckles when Jongin leans in to find his owner was no longer kissing him. The hybrid pouts and Kyungsoo gives a peck on the cheek. His hands cradle Jongin’s face. Kyungsoo can’t help but now smile whenever those mesmerizing eyes lay on him. 

 

“That was…..wow. You did so well.” The hybrid is absolutely beaming and leans into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. He snuggles into the warmth and can feel the vibrations from Kyungsoo’s chest as the man laughs. Soon Kyungsoo is pulling his underwear back up and he can feel it is still wet. He should shower but he doesn’t want to leave Jongin alone. 

 

He discards the slacks around his ankles and takes Jongin back to their now shared bed. His shower and clean clothes can wait. Kyungsoo carefully unties the ribbon and replaces it with the collar. His fingers brush past against the hard leather and he looks at Jongin. _His_ hybrid was happily smiling at him and he couldn’t help return an even wider grin.

 

They lay in comfortable silence for awhile. Kyungsoo thinks he can get used to Jongin snuggling into his chest. Jongin must love cuddling and being taken care of. He clings onto him like a koala and whines whenever he is not against his chest. It’s just adorable to Kyungsoo. Usually this sort of intimacy made him feel awkward. Since it is Jongin he finds an exception is allowed. 

 

His head rests on top of the other and gives the right ear a soft kiss. The ear twitches upon contact and Kyungsoo chuckles. “Thank you, Jongin,” he says. The said hybrid looks up and gives a small smile. “I will do anything to make my Master happy,” murmurs Jongin. Kyungsoo kisses the top of Jongin’s head this time and says he wants to take a nap before cooking them a meal. Jongin hums and easily falls asleep again in his arms. The steady breathing in a way soothes him. Kyungsoo recalls Jongin’s words before. The man was scared yet intrigued at the endless possibilities ‘anything’ could mean. Should he test Jongin’s limits? His own? Only time will tell. 

 

**///  
**

 

Kyungsoo could see his footsteps feel a bit heavier when he left for work. After spending a weekend with Jongin, he didn’t want to leave his lovely hybrid alone for a second. They hadn’t gone any further than Jongin sucking him off that one morning. Kyungsoo had a feeling Jongin wanted to continue to do much more and the former knew he wasn’t ready. Not that he has never had sexual intercourse with men before. Even the “uptight” Kyungsoo has carnal desires as well. Though he wonders if it would be any different with a feline hybrid. 

 

Kyungsoo is good at observing. He knows Jongin only wants to initiate anything sexual because that what was expected of his kind. He finds himself not wanting Jongin to be forced to please him. Kyungsoo wants them to wait until they are both ready, until each party equally wants it. He doesn’t know how he became so attached to the other after only two days have passed. Kyungsoo had assessed the risks of having Jongin in his home. It’s hard to avoid since his career requires him to do such a task on a daily basis. Many of them questioning whether if he could probably take care of the other. He always had been so focused on taking care of himself, fending for another was foreign to him. Kyungsoo lets out a heavy sigh because of new founded stress. Not that he thinks of Jongin being a burden. He actually was thinking the opposite. 

 

“Enjoyed your weekend, hyung?” asks Chanyeol as he leans on the entrance to his senior’s cubicle. Kyungsoo doesn’t respond still too busy thinking about Jongin instead of the files opened on his computer screen. Chanyeol leans in and waves a hand in front of the other’s face. Kyungsoo looks up to see a grinning Chanyeol. Always too happy on a Monday morning. 

 

The senior auditor rolls his eyes and pretends to check on some emails. Chanyeol knows that Kyungsoo is avoiding him and work is often the excuse the elder has when there is something he doesn’t want to talk about. So Chanyeol sits on the empty space on Kyungsoo’s desk which causes the elder to glare at him. “Aw come on, hyung. I only wanted to know if you got home okay from our team manager’s party.” Kyungsoo scoffs because he should be asking that to Chanyeol himself. “Aren’t you the one who got so shitfaced Joonmyeon had to take you to _his_ house?”

 

“How did you know?” Silence gives Chanyeol a moment to think and he then points an accusing finger at the elder. “You still talked to Joonmyeon hyung and not me this weekend?!” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at Chanyeol and slightly shrugs. “Do I seriously need to tell you why? Obviously I’m not obligated to talk to my coworkers outside of business hours unless it’s about work. Joonmyeon and I knew each other even before I worked here so he’s excused….sometimes.” 

 

Chanyeol clutches his chest and exaggeratedly whines saying that Kyungsoo hurt him so badly. “After all these years you mentored me I can’t even get a text back letting me know how Jongin is?” Chanyeol pouts and it’s sickening to Kyungsoo. Those kind of facial expressions should be reserved for his Jongin. Kyungsoo shoves Chanyeol out of his cubicle saying that he has a conference call in about five minutes and luckily Jongdae is there to ask the other junior auditor for some help.

 

Kyungsoo lied about the conference call but he did have to meet with Joonmyeon and a few other people regarding his promotion during lunch. Kyungsoo inwardly groans because he hates spending lunch time outside of his cubicle. 

 

During the weekend, Joonmyeon had emailed him about the luncheon since the he is more likely to check them instead of text messages. It still hasn’t hit him yet that he will be able to manage a team within a week. They will need to also hire a new person onto the team to keep the head count to four. 

 

There was still about an hour until Kyungsoo had to take his lunch break, so he does something he had never done before in a workplace. Not even when he was an intern at other companies. He tries to use the incognito browser to make himself feel better that he is about to do research that isn’t relevant to the company. He diligently takes notes about the basics of taking care of a feline hybrid. His findings prove that taking care of Jongin will not be as bad as he thought. Kyungsoo is glad that most bodily functions and needs are similar to humans. 

 

When he gets to mating is where the line is drawn between hybrid and human. He learns that Jongin will be in heat every four months after the first case of heat. The length varies but at most it should last about three days. Worst case Kyungsoo found was that one male hybrid was in heat for two weeks. The man shudders at the thought of what it could be like to be so helpless for that long. Kyungsoo looks more into the signs of when one will be in heat and self-lubrication is the obvious component. 

 

It surprisingly doesn’t gross Kyungsoo out as he looks at not safe for work photos. He wonders what Jongin looks like under heat. The image of a sweaty Jongin with legs spread open with clear liquid leaking outside of the rim comes to mind. Kyungsoo had already sucked him to completion but Jongin is still hard. He can hear Jongin practically begging for him and blood runs south to his dick. 

 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and closes the browser window. He tries to remind himself he shouldn’t have such lewd thoughts while he is at work. A thought of relieving himself in the bathroom doesn’t sound bad at first but he can’t believe he’s more willing to do things he used to consider outrageous. 

 

Joonmyeon conveniently stops by to his cubicle to tell him that they will head down to a nearby fancy restaurant in about five minutes. Kyungsoo only nods and mutters that he’ll meet Joonmyeon at the elevator. The elder doesn’t find Kyungsoo’s response anything out of the ordinary and walks away. Kyungsoo lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He is lucky he was sitting down in his swivel chair and the desk covers the obvious bulge. 

 

Kyungsoo is aware he is not the type to let emotions affect him, so he grabs his wallet and phone from his briefcase. He probably won’t need it during the luncheon but grabs it out of habit. It may be break time in a few minutes but it is still work in his eyes because he will probably be meeting the Vice President of Finance and a few other important people he should impress. Kyungsoo settles for only his blazer since the weather has gotten a lot warmer. Spring is almost coming to a close and Summer is ready to make Kyungsoo sweat buckets and curse the requirement of commuting in formal wear. 

 

The luncheon goes smoothly. Kyungsoo appreciates Joonmyeon was there with him, a real smooth talker the elder is. He has a certain charisma Kyungsoo knows he will never obtain. He doesn’t mind though since Joonmyeon has upheld such an image all his life. Joonmyeon could’ve easily had one of the other higher positions because of his family background but chose to work his way up. Kyungsoo does admire him for that among other several reasons. 

 

On the way back to the building the two discuss what they will need to do for hiring a new person for the team. They decide on finding a college intern for the summer and see how it goes. They don’t need another full-time internal auditor yet since right now it is slower compared to other times of the year. Slower as in Kyungsoo can expect to work a normal 40-hour week. Kyungsoo agrees and offers to contact Human Resources about posting an opening when he gets back to his cubicle. 

 

Jongdae happens to hear the last part of their conversation as he was coming back from his own lunch. The junior auditor always seems to pop out of nowhere. “I have a good friend that would be a great candidate! He’ll be a senior this Fall and has studied in America for about a year. He was able to intern for a big company while he was there,” says Jongdae as he continues to brag about his friend to his superiors. 

 

Joonmyeon pats Jongdae on the back because the younger is soon starting to ramble. “We still need to be fair and do a posting on our careers page, Jongdae. The way you praise your friend makes it sound like you have a crush on him.” Joonmyeon is smiling at Jongdae but they all know what the curve of his lips truly mean. 

 

The team is aware Joonmyeon and Jongdae are dating. Ironic how the elder said dating between coworkers is forbidden. The company itself didn’t mind as long as the personal relationships weren’t affecting the work environment. Joonmyeon just likes to abuse his authority sometimes and it happens to be now. "Have him apply when it’s up and since he’s so _perfect_ in your eyes I’ll gladly put in a good word at HR for this…” 

 

Jongdae lowly gasps when Joonmyeon’s hand gets lower and lower down his back. “...Baekhyun you speak of. But first see me in my office right _now_. I have something to discuss with you.” Jongdae bites his lip and bashfully nods. Joonmyeon tells Kyungsoo that he’ll talk to him later about his transition. He apparently now has other matters to attend to. Kyungsoo doesn’t say a word as watches Jongdae following Joonmyeon with his head down. He then scoffs because he knows Joonmyeon’s ways of dealing with Jongdae when he is jealous. He tries to keep the memory of when he walked in on Jongdae riding his manager very, _very_ far away. 

 

///  


 

Once officially appointed as team manager Kyungsoo finds himself in a new comfortable routine. He politely declines when his coworkers want to celebrate because making Jongin wait up for him is out of the question. Kyungsoo tries to call Jongin during his breaks. He simply enjoys hearing Jongin’s voice on the other end. They sometimes even do video chatting and it makes Kyungsoo grateful to have his own private office now. Jongin is very bright and was quick to learn basic functions of a computer and other things within a few days.  Kyungsoo tends to lose track of time and he never gets to eat during his lunch break. Jongin had bravely scolded him one time and Kyungsoo does his best to eat regularly. He doesn’t want to see Jongin worrying about him. 

 

After their conversations, it is a great motivation for Kyungsoo to get through another day knowing Jongin is waiting for him at home. A grinning Jongin is always there to welcome him home and he gladly takes his hybrid into his arms. Any worries or fatigue is instantly washed away because he has Jongin to remind him what truly matters now.

 

They usually eat at home since Kyungsoo prefers home cooking but he enjoys taking Jongin out for dinner once in awhile. Jongin likes to walk around the nearby park and take in the fresh air. Kyungsoo enjoys watching Jongin running around with the curiosity of a child, fascinated even by the littlest things. It reminds Kyungsoo the importance of life and that he hasn’t been living it to the fullest. He hopes that he can continue to live a better life and wants Jongin to stay by his side. 

 

 

///

 

 

The new team manager eventually gets to meet Baekhyun during an interview. He likes that Baekhyun has a natural curiosity in everything and is eager to get his foot in the door. Kyungsoo will acknowledge that Baekhyun’s experience in America gives him some appeal. The team meets after Baekhyun’s interview to share their thoughts and compare the recent interviewee to the other candidates. Jongdae obviously approves of Baekhyun right away. 

 

At least Chanyeol takes it more seriously, leaning more towards another candidate since the person had relevant experience at a famous public accounting firm. Baekhyun is an accounting major and did intern while abroad but it was mainly translating English into Korean documents.  Kyungsoo reasons that not all experience is irrelevant because Baekhyun did have to deal with complex business terms and language when translating. He personally finds the others applicants good candidates but he saw something special in Baekhyun during the interview. They finally decide on hiring Baekhyun and Jongdae is jumping for joy, running out of the conference room to call his friend about the good news. 

 

Before Chanyeol walks out of the room he is stopped by Kyungsoo. “I thought you’d like Baekhyun right away too. He seems like your type.” Chanyeol clears his throat while fixing his tie upon hearing Kyungsoo’s attempt at a joke. He stands there with lips in a thin line. “Of course he’s my type or else I wouldn’t have dated him before.” He bitterly mutters the last of his statement and Kyungsoo should not pester for anymore questions but he does. He outwardly shows concern for the now senior auditor and Chanyeol hesitantly tells him his story. 

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol met through another mutual friend in college. Chanyeol laughs at the fond memory of their first encounter. Baekhyun was only a Freshman and while Chanyeol was in his third year. He offered Baekhyun help with anything related to school since they had the same major and he was naturally a caring person. At first he saw Baekhyun as a younger brother, but over time his feelings changed. 

 

Chanyeol fell in love with Baekhyun and he thought the other felt the same way. He was proved wrong when he found out Baekhyun slept with the very friend that introduced them to each other. Baekhyun had told him they were never in a serious relationship anyway and left for America that same year. Chanyeol was certainly heartbroken but his graduation was approaching. He chose to keep the hurtful feelings at bay and focus on his studies. He hasn’t seen or talked to Baekhyun until that day. Chanyeol thought he was going into a normal interview and didn’t expect to see the only true love he thought he ever had. 

 

His hands were shaking during the whole interview and it was difficult for him to keep eye contact. Chanyeol messed up on a few questions and when he looks at Baekhyun laughing and calmly answering his questions he felt anger. He knows Baekhyun recognized him judging from the grin growing wider when he sat in front of him. Chanyeol used to be the cool, calm and collected sunbae and now he even struggles to speak a full sentence without stuttering. He was glad his part of the interview wasn’t so long since Kyungsoo decided to do most of the work. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t even know he was crying until Kyungsoo handed him a handkerchief. “It’s alright, Chanyeol. It must have been hard for you….but you know Baekhyun qualifies for this position and I’m sorry I can’t revoke the decision.” Chanyeol hastily wipes his tears away and nods. “I understand. My personal life shouldn’t be in the way of work…I promise I won’t cause any problems.”   Kyungsoo gives him a comforting smile and pats him on the back. “You’re a good person, Chanyeol. No matter how much you annoy the shit out of me I still value the work you put in for the team.” The compliment earns him a chuckle from Chanyeol. “If there are any problems in the future, even if it’s personal. Know that you have me to talk to. Don’t forget that.” The younger does one of his signature goofy grins. 

 

Kyungsoo bites back the insult and hard kick to the shin when Chanyeol teases about how since he became manager, no wait, since he has Jongin he is appearing to be more human. Chanyeol leaves the room and promises to have the handkerchief dry cleaned. He knows Kyungsoo hates the laundry detergent he uses when he tried to clean a tie he borrowed one time. The younger man doesn’t see the smile that graces Kyungsoo’s face when he is alone in the conference room. Maybe becoming more “human" isn’t such a bad thing. 

 

///  


 

Baekhyun usually goes to Jongdae for help since the tasks are similar to what he has done as a former intern at the company. Kyungsoo thinks Chanyeol must be grateful for that. Too bad they’ll have to do a welcoming dinner for Baekhyun soon. Jongdae insisted, who had no idea about Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s past, and was even more excited when Kyungsoo wasn’t against the idea. It was on the condition that Joonmyeon would also come along and that it would be dinner only. It seemed to put Chanyeol more at ease.  Jongdae had suggested inviting Jongin along and Kyungsoo immediately dismissed the idea. He did want Jongin to interact with other people but he didn’t want the attention to be skewed. It was a celebration to welcome Baekhyun to their team. Another time, Kyungsoo promises.

 

It’s finally the weekend where Kyungsoo can spend much more time with Jongin. They go to the mall to buy some more clothes for the hybrid. Kyungsoo doesn’t think his Jongin should be wearing only sweaters and pajama pants any longer. Summer is now in full swing and Kyungsoo would rather not crank up the air conditioner. A waste of electricity in his opinion. 

 

This is also Jongin’s first time at a mall and the younger walks around in awe. He heard about what malls were from Kyungsoo and was eager to have clothes of his own. They walk with fingers intertwined and each have their own bubble tea to sip on. Jongin begins to jump out of excitement and let go of Kyungsoo’s hand to run ahead. The man watches as Jongin goes inside a lingerie shop and almost chokes on a tapioca ball. 

 

A bubbly petite girl whose nametag read ‘Sunny’ walks up to Jongin and asks if he is looking anything in particular for his owner, presumably a woman. She looks around to see if a woman is nearby and frowns when she finds nobody. Jongin shakes his head as he eyes the mannequin wearing a black lace corset ensemble with a sheer black shawl.  The hybrid knew right away that he would love to wear it and wonders if his owner would like it as much too. “No, I want to get new clothes for myself!” The girl blushes and covers her mouth in shock. Kyungsoo arrives in time to drag away a whining Jongin. “But Master, the clothes that mannequin was wearing was _so_ pretty!” Kyungsoo ignores the random people looking at them and they continue to walk until the lingerie store is out of their sight. 

 

 

///

 

“Jongin…those weren’t clothes.” The said hybrid is pouting as they sit on a bench by an obnoxiously huge water fountain. “Master, didn’t you say a mall sells clothes?” responds Jongin. He looks up with a forlorn look in his face that makes Kyungsoo feel guilty. The man sighs and gently pats the other’s back. “Yes, Jongin….those are...clothes…...you see…sometimes women and well, men too I suppose can wear it but those clothes aren’t something you can wear in public.” Kyungsoo tried to reason with Jongin though it’s beginning to turn out more difficult than expected. He’s unsure of why he can’t properly explain to Jongin when it shouldn’t be something to be embarrassed about.

 

“I thought it was beautiful, Master! I wouldn’t mind wearing it only at home if I could wear it….wouldn’t you like me in those clothes?” Kyungsoo grunts and takes a sip of his drink. He knows without a doubt Jongin would look exquisite in lingerie. The bustier accentuating his slim waist. The black ribbons on the back he would love to untie. Kyungsoo knows the thong has barely enough fabric to cover. His hybrid would wear thigh highs that are held up by a garter to show off his long lean legs. Should he help complete the look with a wig and heels? He bites his lip because damn would Jongin look good and he is actually enjoying the imagery in his head. The image he now has of Jongin is giving him a boner in public. It goes unnoticed by Jongin as he palms it. “May I help you, Master?” 

 

As if Kyungsoo’s eyes could get any larger they do when he hears the intention from his hybrids words. “Not here, Jongin. We’re in public,” he hisses. Kyungsoo looks around and thankfully no one else is paying attention to them. Jongin leans in closer and Kyungsoo can feel the life sucked out of him when the former’s breath is near his nape. “Then take me somewhere that’s not public, Master. Please let me take care of you.” Jongin says only a bit louder than a whisper and Kyungsoo frantically looks around as if everyone could have heard every single word. 

 

The rational side of Kyungsoo wouldn’t be tempted by Jongin’s advances. His breath hitches when Jongin continues to palm him. His hybrid looks him in the eyes and it gives him a similar feeling. A sensation he had when they had first met and Jongin pleasured him then. Kyungsoo is already so hard and his tight jeans are making him uncomfortable. His mind is racing thinking of places to go and decides a public bathroom. As he takes his hybrid down the hallway he hopes they don’t get caught.

 

///

 

Kyungsoo runs fingers through his hair. “I can’t believe I let you suck me off in a public place.” The grin on Jongin’s face fades right when he hears the man deeply sigh. “Master….was I not good?” Pools of tears are starting to form in the innocent hybrid’s eyes and Kyungsoo pulls him into an embrace. “Oh no, baby. You were wonderful as always.” 

 

The man he turns over and wipes away the stray tears that fell down. He softly kisses Jongin on the lips and smiles when it seems to pacify the other. “Let’s go get you clothes now and then we can go out for dinner. How does that sound?" Jongin nods in between his sniffles and clings onto his owner. He thought he had done a terrible job at satisfying his owner. 

 

In the past, Kyungsoo has confessed he didn’t think he was being a good owner and Jongin is always assuring him that over the short period of time they have been together, his owner has been nothing but perfect in his opinion. It definitely shocked Kyungsoo to hear how highly Jongin thinks of him. The man is bad when it comes to receiving compliments though whenever Jongin praises him his heart swells with pride. 

 

The two had finished ordering when a young man approaches them. “Kyungsoo, is that you?” The said man looks up and smiles when he recognizes the other person before him. “Minseok! It’s great to see you.” Kyungsoo stands up to shake hands however Minseok laughs and gives him a hug instead. “Last I heard from you I thought you took the job in Japan. Looks like you’re still here, you should’ve told me!” 

 

“It’s not like you ever contacted me,” retorts Kyungsoo, “Joonmyeon hyung convinced me to work for him. He’s got a way with words and affect on people remember?” Minseok laughs again and Jongin sits there glaring at him. The hybrid squeaks when Minseok catches him. The man grins and waves to Jongin. “So...Kyungsoo you have a hybrid mate now?” He tries to lean in to pet Jongin on the head but the latter slaps the hand away. Kyungsoo scolds Jongin, which shocks the hybrid. He doesn’t defend himself and stays quiet, a frown forming on his face. “Jongin is not good with people yet. It’s only been a few months ago he turned eighteen.” 

 

Minseok knowingly nods and rests a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I’m guessing he already had his first heat?” The other man suddenly chokes on the water he was drinking. “N..no. He uhhh….still has until the end of this summer.” It hurts Jongin’s feelings when his owner doesn’t look at him while Minseok is still at their table. “I remember when my Lu Han had his first heat. The first wave was….interesting.” Minseok doesn’t go into detail and Kyungsoo is glad he didn’t. “Y..you have a hybrid mate also?”

 

“Yeah! It’s been almost two years now, about four months since we got married.” Before Kyungsoo could reply a hybrid with chestnut brown hair and golden fur ears sneaks behind Minseok. “Speaking of Lu Han…” The two naturally intertwine fingers and Kyungsoo finally notices the ring on their left hands. It wasn’t illegal to marry your hybrid, but it wasn’t common either. Society still viewed feline hybrids as a source of sexual relief though the newer generation was beginning to crush the former stereotype.

 

“Wow...I never thought you would ever settle down and with a hybrid too.” Kyungsoo says it in a nonsarcastic tone. He wasn’t against the idea yet it was still a lot to take in. To see the playboy actually settling down was something he thought he would never witness. “Lu Han here has always been there for me the past few years. It only felt right to get married...in a few years you’ll know what I mean.” 

 

Kyungsoo blushes as he finally looks back at Jongin. His hybrid ears were folded down and had a slight pout. “Who knows….perhaps I will. Jongin....he’s been the best thing that has ever happened to me.” The statement was completely sincere and he hoped Jongin could feel it. The small smile creeping on Jongin’s face proves the hybrid does. 

 

Minseok and Kyungsoo promise to keep in touch. They agree next time Jongin and Lu Han could spend some time together as well. Kyungsoo thought it would be a great idea for Jongin to have another hybrid as a friend. Although Kyungsoo wants to be the main person Jongin goes to, there is a level of understanding Lu Han has of Jongin he probably never will have. It doesn’t upset Kyungsoo as there are some things one can’t control.

 

After their meal, Kyungsoo takes Jongin home. The hybrid had been a bit quiet ever since the encounter with Minseok. Kyungsoo had an idea Jongin must have felt left out and has his hand on the hybrid’s thigh. “Minseok is only an old friend from college, Jongin.” His hand goes closer to the inner thigh and looks at Jongin in the eyes when he stops at a red light. “I only have eyes on you...don’t ever forget that.” He leans in to capture Jongin’s lips and bites harshly on the lower lip. He laps at the small amount of blood that seeps out and smirks at the bashful Jongin. 

 

///  


 

Sooner or later, Jongin ends up being best friends with Lu Han. The other hybrid is a few years older and gave him a lot of advice. It was a relief Jongin can tell another hybrid his concerns. He knew his heat was quickly approaching. He saw the signs but didn’t tell Kyungsoo yet. He knows that he doesn’t have to hide anything from his owner though there is a voice in the back of his head that tells him to keep quiet. 

 

“I know how you feel, Jongin. Don’t worry!” assures Lu Han. They were at the apartment Lu Han and Minseok live in while the two men went out to the grocery store. The older hybrid pats his head and grins. “I know Kyungsoo will take care of you when the time comes. Do you see the way he looks at you?” Jongin shyly shakes his head and Lu Han can’t help but coo at the younger. “Trust me when I say he loves you.” 

 

Upon hearing Luhan’s words Jongin gasps. Love? Some may believe Jongin was silly but he already fell in love with Kyungsoo the first time they met. It’s natural he supposes when you find your owner. His owner has treated him so well the past few months. 

 

The question is was it out of responsibility or love? Even Jongin knows it’s love but Kyungsoo hasn’t voiced his love for him. As his owner’s hybrid he wouldn’t dare confess his feelings first and so he has been patient this whole time. Jongin fears that his first wave of heat will rush their relationship. However after hearing Lu Han’s advice his heat couldn’t have arrived at a more perfect time.

 

_This will shut all of those insecurities you’ve been harboring. Mating with your owner will create a special bond and the assurance you seek._

 

“We’re back!” announces Minseok. He carries a few bags to the kitchen counter and Kyungsoo soon follows behind him. Jongin looks over to his owner and the man smiles at him. The hybrid walks over to Kyungsoo to give him a peck on the lips. This had become a normal way of greeting between them now and Jongin wasn’t one to complain. “Minseok and I are gonna cook us all dinner. How about you look for something to watch on tv with Lu Han, okay?” 

 

His docile hybrid nods and sits on the couch with Lu Han. The other hybrid had been flipping through the channels and decides to stop at a rerun of a variety show. Jongin doesn’t recognize the show but he soon finds to enjoy it.

 

///

 

“Jongin, are you alright?” The hybrid’s ears perk up when he doesn’t realize he was in a daze. They laid in bed of the guest room. Kyungsoo ended up drinking a few glasses of wine (He blames Minseok. Some things never change.) and didn’t want to risk driving home so they were offered to stay for the night. The man was going to kiss him goodnight but Jongin earlier seemed to be lost in his thoughts. “I’m fine.”

 

Kyungsoo frowns when he looks at Jongin. “I think you’re lying...you didn’t even call me master.” The hybrid gasps in horror and hides under the covers. He can’t believe he slipped up like that. Kyungsoo chuckles and joins him under the covers to kiss him on the cheek. “It’s okay, Jongin. You know if you forget to call me that I won’t get mad.” 

 

Jongin huffs and the pout is still protruding. “But I still want to call you by that, Master. It...it shows that I’m forever yours.” The hybrid wants to curl into a ball but Kyungsoo embraces him and showers kisses on the rosy cheeks. “You’re too cute sometimes. Now it’s time to sleep.” Kyungsoo pulls down the bed sheet and kisses Jongin’s temple. He wishes him sweet dreams and like any other night Jongin is lulled to sleep by his owner’s soothing voice.

 

///  


 

On a normal morning at work, Kyungsoo tries to give Jongin a call even though it wasn’t his lunch break yet. It was one of those rare times Kyungsoo couldn’t do anything until his team members submitted certain documents. His eyebrows furrow when his hybrid doesn’t answer. The man is used to having Jongin answer barely after one ring. He decides to call again later assuming Jongin must be busy with something. Chanyeol soon stops by into his office and that distracts him until mid-day.

 

Kyungsoo is getting worried when Jongin doesn’t answer again. He decides to give Lu Han a call to check if Jongin could have talked to him that day. Lu Han says he hasn’t called the younger today and shows his concern when Kyungsoo says he hasn’t been responding to his calls or messages. Kyungsoo huffs and checks the time on his watch. He should have enough time to go home and check up on Jongin. As he drives, Kyungsoo tries to calm himself down. Everything is probably fine and he’s overreacting. 

 

When Kyungsoo enters his apartment his heart stops for a moment when he can hear Jongin calling out for him in a hoarse voice. He forgets to take off his shoes and runs straight to the bedroom. Jongin is bundled in the sheets but he is visibly in discomfort. He whined when pain continued to surge through his body. His throat felt so dry and breathing had grown ragged. Kyungsoo rushes to Jongin’s side and asks his hybrid what is wrong. The hybrid only has enough strength to look at Kyungsoo and smiles when his pleas for his owner came true. 

 

Kyungsoo helps Jongin lay on his back and carefully takes off the bed sheets. He is shocked when he sees Jongin’s clothes clinging to the sweaty body and a wet patch on the bed. The color in hybrid’s bronze skin was gone and Jongin laid there with eyes pleading for help. Kyungsoo lets out a shaky breath and cradles Jongin’s face. “Baby, you should’ve told me you were in heat. Remember we agreed that you’d call me if it happened while I was away?” Jongin begins to cry and he tries his best to speak. “I...I wanted to, Master...but..it hurts...everything... _hurts.”_ His owner leans closer to kiss him softly. Jongin can feel the bed dip when Kyungsoo hovers him. “This time. Let me help you, Jongin...because I love you.” 

 

Jongin’s body trembles as Kyungsoo kisses the side of his jaw. Lips go down his neck as Kyungsoo begins to undress himself. The man runs his hands on the bare tan skin and soon helps Jongin out of his clothes. They’re both naked and Kyungsoo chuckles when Jongin tries to cover himself. “Don’t cover yourself, beautiful.” He gives peppering kisses down Jongin’s chest and caresses any part of the body his hands can get on. Each touch feels like fire. 

 

Wanton moans leave Jongin’s lips as Kyungsoo continues to kiss and mark the sensitive skin. The hybrid suddenly yelps when a wet muscle slowly grazes his puckered rim. Kyungsoo hums as he laps at the clear liquid oozing out and allows his tongue to delve in deeper than the rim. Jongin’s back beautifully arches as Kyungsoo goes in as far as he can. He guides Jongin’s hands to place them onto his dark brown hair. 

 

Jongin then tugs his owner’s hair and moans loudly when Kyungsoo begins to slowly pump his hard member. His hybrid is soon a moaning mess when Kyungsoo goes faster. Each flick of the wrist and flick of a tongue has Jongin’s hips bucking. The hybrid soon comes undone and Kyungsoo strokes him until completion. 

 

Kyungsoo smirks and licks his soiled hand. Jongin moans in response and is already hard again. The hybrid is still wet for him and spreads his legs wider. His body squirms as he begs for Kyungsoo to take him already. “Please, Master.” 

 

There is no need for Jongin to elaborate because Kyungsoo has been impatiently waiting for this moment himself. His owner leans forward and kisses him on the lips. “I’m going to fuck you so hard. You’ll keep begging for more,” murmurs Kyungsoo. The words send chills down the hybrid’s spine and he mewls at the thought of his owner wrecking him. 

 

They both moan in unison once Kyungsoo is fully inside of him. The slick liquid allowing him to go in with ease, no preparation was needed. Kyungsoo doesn’t wait another moment and goes at an increasing pace. Jongin finds himself in a daze as each thrust gives him sweet pleasure. He craves for his master like he had never done before. 

 

Kyungsoo leans in closer to ferociously kiss him, swallowing each moan coming out from the other. The man loves to see his hybrid moaning, begging him to go faster, to go harder. Jongin wasn’t afraid to say what he wanted from Kyungsoo and the man was more than happy to oblige. 

 

Jongin cums first with his owner’s name leaving his lips. Kyungsoo soon joins him and fills his hybrid to the brim. The hybrid lazily reaches out to Kyungsoo and they share a languid kiss. “I love you too, Master.” The confession makes Kyungsoo smile into another moment of brushing lips. This time a bit more aggressive as his tongue reaches every crevice inside of Jongin’s mouth. Kyungsoo stops to chuckle when he can feel something hard poking his stomach. “I guess this is what Minseok meant by...interesting.”

 

///

 

Despite being a quite fit person before meeting Jongin it didn’t prepare Kyungsoo enough for yesterday. Jongin was insatiable for six straight hours. Kyungsoo had tried to suck him off or finger him to completion but it didn’t satisfy him like Kyungsoo’s cum painting his walls. Kyungsoo didn’t mind pampering Jongin and attending to his hybrid’s needs, but he could practically feel his dick was about to fall off. He felt a bit guilty when he let out a relieved sigh the moment Jongin had fallen asleep. 

 

His hybrid had slept into the late afternoon and that gave Kyungsoo some time to catch up on what he missed out at work. He could imagine Chanyeol’s smug face—and wanted to wipe that smirk with his fist—when calling in that he’d be working at home for a few days. The so-called congratulatory messages from the rest of the team, including Joonmyeon made him groan. He heard the sound of rustling sheets and turns in his swivel chair. Jongin seems to be waking up and he walks over to the bed. Kyungsoo gives his hybrid a peck on the lips. “Had a nice sleep?” Jongin looks up and timidly nods as he buries himself in the sheets. 

 

“Baby, it’s time you showered.” Kyungsoo attempts to pry the bed sheet away but Jongin pulls it back. The man chuckles when Jongin is trying to cover his naked body. “I’ve already seen everything and love every inch of it.” Kyungsoo manages to get under the sheets from the opposite end despite Jongin’s feet kicking at him. Jongin is covering his face with his hands and Kyungsoo gently moves them away. He licks his lips and smirks. Jongin gasps when his owner’s hands goes down his torso.

 

The hybrid shakes his head. “I don’t want to take a shower, Master. I hate showers.” Kyungsoo licks the shell of his hybrid’s ear and whispers, “But this shower will be different, Jongin. If you’re a good cat, I promise you’ll have a nice treat during your shower.” The hybrid marvels as Kyungsoo kisses down his chest. 

 

Their eyes are locked as the man slowly licks around his puckered hole. The hybrids lets out a shaky moan and his body writhes. “Ah, ah. You can only get more if you join me in the shower.” Kyungsoo doesn’t expect his teasing to work. Jongin hastily jumps out of their bed. The hybrid almost tripped on the abandoned sheets as he scurries to the bathroom. Kyungsoo soon follows after, chuckling when he hears the shower head is already on. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a spin off for Baekyeol but I'm not sure when I'll get to write it. orz


End file.
